


MoonLit

by Petra_Rose



Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra_Rose/pseuds/Petra_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugane is overjoyed when he gets a message from Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MoonLit

_"Sugane. Tonight we go drinking."_  
Is all the message said on his NOTE. Even though it was just a simple message about going for drinks with Joe, it made him blush and excited, what ever he had planed for his day was quickly forgotten.  
  
He went home and started to rummage through his things to find something to wear, pulling out shirt after shirt.  
  
He went over an stood in front of the mirror with a shirt held up to himself.  
  
"Hoho!!" Said Hajime as she came spinning into his room. He turned away from the mirror blushing as he addressed her.  
  
"Ha…hajime!"  
  
"Senpai!"  
  
"Hajime!"  
  
"Senpai!!" she said as she picked up a shirt. "Why is your room such a mess."  
  
"I…i was looking for something." he answered.  
  
"Ohhh, should i help." She said as she started to blindly look around his room. She went to his bed and started to look under it then on top of it.  
  
"Hoho! I found it." She said as she held up his NOTE.  
  
"That's not what I had lost." he said as he tried to get the NOTE from her.  
  
She moved her arm away from him to keep him from getting the NOTE.  
  
"You know I've always wondered if I could turn into Gatchaman with someone else's NOTE."  
  
"Eh. Hajime no!" he said as he lunged for her and she spanned out of his reach."  
  
She posed and started the words. "BIRRRRRRTDE, O-!" Was all she got out.  
  
She was tackled to the ground by him and the NOTE flew from her hand hitting the wall, and falling open.  
  
"Don't…don't read it." He said but she did anyways.  
  
 _"Sugane. Tonight we go drinking."_ She grinned and gave a devious laugh.  
  
"It…its not what you think." He said in defense. He reached for the NOTE and picked it up and held it to his chest.  
  
"Oh so you didn't make all this mess looking for something to wear on your date with Joe-San." She said deadpan.  
  
"Its not that. I…i, i…just…" he was saying face flushed with embarrassment as she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You look just fine in what your wearing."  
  
"Really?" He asked as a smile formed on his face.  
  
"mmhm." She nodded. "He'll like you in just that. And if you play your cards right, he'll show you just how much he likes it by taking it off you." She said then marched for the door.  
  
Sugane was blushing again red as a fire truck.  
  
"My work here is done." She said then was gone.  
  
He fell back onto his bed and put his hands over his face before removing them then laying flat out. "A date with Joe-san."

* * *

  
Later That Night.  
  
Sugane was almost At the bar. He could actually see it from where he was, if he could get his eyes off of Joe, whom leaned against a wall with his eyes closed, smocking.  
  
His pulse had picked up and he again was trying to tell himself that it was just drinks.  
  
Once he got closer he made his presence known. Joe opened his eyes and gave him a soft smile, then put out his cigarette.  
  
"Sorry if I kept you waiting." said Sugane.  
  
"It's fine; I only just got here." Joe responded. He held open the door to the bar, and they both went in.  
  
Joe sat with his blue martini as they waited for his friend Alan the bartender to get Sugane his drink.  
  
Alan set a glass of champagne in front of Sugane and he stared at it for quite some time like he was giving himself a mental pep talk.  
  
"Come on." Joe said as he lifted his glass to meet with Sugane's. After the toast Sugane put the glass to his lips and started to drink.  
  
Joe just stared at him fondly; watching as Sugane downed the hole drink. He had promised to take him out for drinks on his twentieth but ended up having to work late, and Sugane had a exam to study for.  
  
"You know champagne is meant to be savored, taking down slowly." said Joe.  
  
"Oh…ah, sorry, I was just nervous." said Sugane.  
  
"Nervous. About what?" Joe asked.  
  
Sugane looked down as he thought to himself that Joe most likely didn't think of tonight as a date. It was just having a drink with a friend. "It's nothing." he answered then asked Alan for a different drink. He pointed at a bottle saying he wanted to try it.  
  
Joe opened his mouth like he was going to say something but decided not to; he was going to just let him find out through experience that what he was asking for was not water, even if it looked like it.  
  
Alan gave Joe a look, as to ask if he should give him the drink or not.  
  
Joe nodded and Alan poured a little then set it in front of Sugane. "Is that all you're going to give me?" Sugane asked.  
  
"That's all your going to need." Said Alan.  
  
he picked it up then looked at Joe and asked if it was something he had to drink slowly.  
  
"No take that in one swallow." Joe answered.  
  
Sugane did as he said and put the glass to his lips and threw his head back letting the drink go down his throat.  
  
His head came back forward as he started to cough, and joe chuckled.  
  
"I feel like i just drunk gasoline."  
  
"Here try this." Joe said as he pushed his glass towards him.  
  
Sugane blushed as he put it to his lips.  
  
"How does that taste?" Joe asked after Sugane took a swallow.  
  
"it's good." Sugane answered.  
  
Alan took notice of the way Sugane looked at Joe the way he blushed when he was about to drink from his glass. And decided to tease him a little.  
  
"So was that y'all first?" he asked.  
  
"First what?" Sugane asked.  
  
"Indirect kiss." Alan answered.  
  
Sugane turned bright red and Alan gave a soft snicker.  
  
"Im just messing with you." said Alan. Then he turned to serve someone else.  
  
Sugane turned to look at Joe whom was nursing his glass. He could never tell what Joe was thinking or feeling just by looking at him. he wasn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve, and Sugane had never really had the courage to ask him what he was thinking whenever he got that look.  
  
"Thank you, Joe-san." Said Sugane.  
  
Joe turned his eyes on him to ask him what the _"Thanks"_   was for. "For what the drinks?"  
  
"For everything." Sugane answered.  
  
Joe smiled. He could see the flush on Suganes face and his eyes becoming glassy. "Come on lets go, i think you've had enough now." He said then stood.  
  
Sugane also stood from his set and stumbled a little feeling and seeing the room spinning around him. Joe hurried over to him putting a arm around him and catching him before he could fall.  
  
Sugane looked up into his eyes then quickly looked away. "Sorry i just felt dizzy all of a sudden."  
  
"Yeah thats what happens when you stand up after drinking, the alcohol hits you. You also mixed alcohol's." said Joe.  
  
Joe told Alan he'll see him again then they left out the door.  
  
Sugane was still feeling dizzy and was having a hard time keeping his balance, so Joe got down in front of him with his back to him then said. "I'll carry you."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sugane asked.  
  
Joe nodded. "Mmhm. As long as you don't throw up on me."  
  
Sugane took a step forwards then put his hands on both of Joe's shoulders, spreading his legs as Joe stood; and put his hands on both of Sugane's legs to help keep him up.  
  
As they walked Joe told him that he could hold on tighter. Then Sugane did wrapping his arms around Joe's neak.  
  
His stomach was pressed against Joe's back and he could feel that Sugane's heart was pounding.  
  
"Sugane?" Said joe.  
  
"…Hm." Sugane hummed.  
  
"I'm taking you to my place."  
  
His pulse increased again, and Joe could feel it.  
  
:

* * *

  
  
After not long they were almost to Joe's place and Sugane had dozed off.  
  
Once they were there and inside Joe set his keys down on a corner then bounced Sugane as he called his name. He was trying to wake him, but Sugane was out. So he took him to his bedroom and laid him on the bed with his legs hanging off.  
  
He then removed Sugane's shoes and put him up on the bed properly. Then took off his glasses as well and set them on the bedside table.  
  
Joe left the room going out to the balcony and taking a smoke. He stayed there for awhile taking in the night air before returning inside and standing in the doorway of the bedroom where Sugane slept.  
  
Some Time Later.  
  
Sugane awoke in the middle of the night feeling disoriented as he looked around the room. The window was open and the moonlight was shining in directly on Joe.  
  
"Joe-san?" Sugane said softly. He didn't really want to wake him, he was just not expecting to wakeup next to him.  
  
Joe was shirtless in pajama bottoms and Sugane could feel himself warm at the sight.  
  
He hesitated as he stared watching him sleep. He wanted to touch and he did; putting a hand on Joe's chest, watching and feeling the rise and fall of his chest.  
  
He found himself leaning closer. was he really about to do what he thought he was.  
  
Before his lips could touch Joe's, his eyes softly opened and he slowly blinked.  
  
"Uh…i…i wasn't about-" was all Sugane got out.  
  
Joe put both hands on each side of Sugane's face staring him in the eyes.  
  
"…Joe-san?"  
  
Joe moved a hand to cover the one at his chest and the other slid around to the back of Sugane's head before he pulled him down into a kiss.  
  
  
(The End)


End file.
